


世界最佳搭♂档

by panzijiang



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: 预警：二代超蝙，老夫老妻情趣伪qj梗，提及伪产乳，海量dirty talk，人物严重崩坏 ooc！！！！！可接受的可以继续阅读w





	世界最佳搭♂档

蝙蝠侠从哥谭的屋顶落下，落地的姿势没有平常那么流畅自然。如果让他回想起来，他也不知道自己是怎样从自己的超人男友的床上爬起来的。他几乎被摁在床上做了一下午，要不是因为心里还挂念着哥谭的夜晚，他估计现在还被钢铁之躯困在床上。不过说到底，今天还是个特殊的日子。

他叹了一口气，他几乎没来得及清理自己，只是草草用毛巾擦了擦一塌糊涂的身体就跑了出来，谁能想到那黑漆漆蝙蝠战甲之下隐藏的不是苍白的躯体，而是一副充满了情色意味的，熟透了的肉体呢。不过蝙蝠侠这个时候开始后悔自己没有好好清理了，无论如何也要将超人射进自己屁股里的精液弄出来，总比现在它们几乎要从自己的后穴里滴滴答答流出来好。哪怕他的蝙蝠装是防水的，他也不好和阿尔弗雷德解释蝙蝠装臀部那些不明液体到底是什么东西。

他朝着停在小巷里的蝙蝠车走过去，而一个人影正好挡在他和蝙蝠车的身前。这个夜晚他已经够累了，而他的身体又处于特殊的状态，虽然再处理一个混混不是什么费力的事情，可他实在也是不想继续工作了。

“滚开。”他用变声器叫出喑哑的声音，而前面那个人却是丝毫不动摇。他走近，才发现这个人他似乎是认识——当然是布鲁斯韦恩认识。大都会星球日报的记者，克拉克肯特，穿着他那件晚年不变的土黄色长大衣。他放松了身体，毕竟这个记者无论是从哪个方面来看，都是人畜无害的样子。

“蝙蝠侠，我只是想要完成我的工作而已，你回答我几个问题，接着我就离开。”

记者举起自己的双手，表示自己没有带任何的武器。他走近蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠灵敏的第六感让他感觉到有一些不对劲，因此克拉克每向他靠近一步，他就向后退一步，完全没有注意到自己已经被这个手无寸铁的记者逼入了一条死胡同。

“我不接受任何采访，现在让开。”直到自己的后背触碰到了墙壁的时候，他才发现自己已经走投无路了。蝙蝠侠有信心能够打晕这个小记者，然后从他身上跨过去，可是这里是哥谭，他最终还是没有忍下心让这个看起来善良正直的记者孤身一人躺在哥谭的小巷里——这会让他身上的每一分钱财都不翼而飞。然而他不知道，就是因为他一时的心慈手软，造成了严重的后果。

蝙蝠侠能感觉到气氛变得越来越奇怪，他们周围没有一个人，只有克拉克，那个他不是很了解的大都会记者，侵犯进了他的安全距离，将每一次温热的呼吸与他的交融。

“别这样，蝙蝠侠先生……我只是很好奇，您的披风下面究竟藏了些什么东西……”蝙蝠侠睁大了眼睛，他没想到这个记者竟然有这样的胆子，将手伸到了自己的披风下面，手指轻触到了他的腰部，并且还在不知地步地继续下滑。

这下蝙蝠侠不得不采取一些攻击措施了。他挥拳想要打在记者的脖子上，让他干脆利落地晕倒，最好再来一场哥谭特产的暴雨让他清醒清醒。可是他的拳头还没有挥出去却被记者制住了——他的力气惊人的大，完完全全地桎梏住了蝙蝠侠。

“嘘，不要挣扎，我要问第一个问题了……蝙蝠侠先生，您的屁股是做了什么训练才会这么翘的？”记者在蝙蝠侠身后找到了腰带的暗扣，以常人所不能及的速度飞快地将腰带扔到了蝙蝠侠够不到的地方。这个时候蝙蝠侠终于意识到了问题的严重性，他用腿踢向男人的胯部，希望以此给他一记重击。然而这个记者用不属于一般人类的灵巧度以及力度迅速将自己的腿顶到了蝙蝠侠的双腿之间，并且用膝盖不怀好意地在蝙蝠侠的下体摩擦着。

蝙蝠侠现在几乎整个人都坐在记者的一条腿上，克拉克又用一只手将蝙蝠侠的右手死死压在墙上。蝙蝠侠想要用左手抽出一个蝙蝠镖，才发现自己的万能腰带已经不知道去哪里了。他最终选择用左手打向克拉克的脸——同样被拦下了，这并不出乎他的意料。

“蝙蝠侠，配合一下我的工作就那么难吗？”克拉克将蝙蝠侠的两只手慢慢举到他的头顶，用左手轻轻松松地将蝙蝠侠的手腕压在墙上，“那么第二个问题，你很喜欢被人触碰胸部吗？”

是的，这个时候克拉克的右手正在蝙蝠侠的胸部游走，哪怕隔着一层凯夫拉材质的战衣，蝙蝠侠仍然能够感觉到他胸部被摩擦的快感，之前性爱中红肿的乳头还没有完全恢复，现在又被粗糙的布料摩擦，这让他不由自主地想要放弃抵抗，不过这已经在他的身体上反应出来了，毕竟他的下身已经半勃了。

不过他是蝙蝠侠，哪怕是现在双腿使不上力气，双手被压在墙上，他也是蝙蝠侠。他面具外的嘴唇就像是一朵盛开的红玫瑰花，吐出了诱惑的话语：“你就这点本事？”

不得不说，他这张嘴看起来的确是令人生气。克拉克用自己的嘴唇含住蝙蝠侠的，用虎牙轻轻撕咬着那红色的玫瑰花瓣，几乎就像是要把它们整个吞入腹中。而蝙蝠趁机抓住了这个机会，用右膝盖狠狠地顶上记者的腹部，强大的力道让他后退了好几步。

这对于蝙蝠侠已经足够了，他迅速挣脱了记者的压制，想要寻找到一条道路离开这个被动的场景。但是由于这狭小的地形，他不得不用极快的速度在记者的恢复过来之前跑出这个小巷子。他从克拉克的身边跑过去，却被拽住了披风，一把拉了回来，用恶狠狠的力道掼在了地上。

“你很不听话，蝙蝠。”他几乎能够在克拉克的眼睛中看见燃烧的火焰。他将蝙蝠侠的衣服直接撕开，露出了里面布满性爱痕迹的胸膛。

被人看到性爱留下的痕迹是一件如此羞耻的事情，蝙蝠侠拼了命的想要反抗，无奈记者几乎将自己的体重都压在了蝙蝠侠的身上。克拉克解开自己的领带，在蝙蝠侠的双手手腕上缠了一个极其复杂的死结，而他的双手却在蝙蝠侠的胸口上忙活了起来。

“看来有人已经尝过你的滋味了，你觉得怎么样？”克拉克用手指划过蝙蝠侠的乳晕，却怎么也不愿意触碰那最为敏感的一点。蝙蝠侠的胸膛在黑色战衣的衬托下显得更加的白皙诱人，而上面布满的红痕也代表着不久前这里刚刚接受过狂风骤雨般的蹂躏。“告诉我，是谁得到你的默许，对你做这些……下流的事情，你一定很喜欢他吧？”克拉克用双手笼罩住蝙蝠侠的乳肉，用力揉搓它们，向中间挤出了一条深深的沟壑。已经胀大的乳头被记者粗糙的掌心继续摩擦着，却怎么也得不到他最想要的那一下刺激。蝙蝠侠在模糊的意识中将胸部向上挺了挺，几乎把自己整个人送到了克拉克手掌里。

“胸被揉这么舒服吗？”克拉克凑近了蝙蝠侠，似乎能够透过头罩直视他的眼睛：“那这样是不是更舒服了？”他含住了蝙蝠侠左边的乳头，最敏感的那一点被温热口腔包围住的那一瞬间，蝙蝠终于没有忍住今晚的第一声呻吟。见身下的人十分享受，克拉克也就用上了他的牙齿和嘴唇，期初是用舌头和嘴唇细细密密地吸吮着，紧接着在最出乎意料的时候用上牙齿轻轻地啃咬一下，这让蝙蝠侠如同一条案板上的鱼那样挣扎了一下。同时，另外一边的乳头也被克拉克的大拇指和食指照顾的无微不至。等到克拉克在蝙蝠侠的乳头上最后吸了一下，放过这个可怜的小东西时，晶莹的液体挂在红肿的颗粒上，显得格外惹人怜惜。

“这里已经这么肿了，会不会有奶啊？”克拉克漫不经心地拍打着布鲁斯的乳肉，原本坚实的胸肌被之前到现在的玩弄折腾得软化了下来，随着克拉克大力的拍打在蝙蝠侠的胸前摇晃着，如此淫乱的场景让蝙蝠侠闭上了眼睛。此时他几乎已经失去了反抗的力气，再加上他现在唯一想的就是怎样夹紧屁股，不让超人之前射进去的精液流出来。

克拉克在用舌头在他的身体上画画。蝙蝠侠半眯着眼睛，感受克拉克的舌头在自己的腹部来回移动，他舔过了每一快腹肌的线条，正在逐渐向下移动。当克拉克终于扒下蝙蝠侠的裤子时，他终于发现了一个淫荡又美丽的秘密。蝙蝠侠的裤子里几乎都是湿漉漉的液体，散发着情欲的味道。他分开蝙蝠侠无力地踢蹬着的两条腿，在中间发现了一个仍然有些红肿的小穴，里面还在源源不断地流出许多白色的不明液体。

他用手掌狠狠打了一下蝙蝠侠由于常年被包裹在黑色制服中而显得无比白皙的屁股，发出啪的一声脆响：“吞进去了那么多，都流出来了，嗯？这是谁留在你身体里的，你是有多爱他，让他把这些东西全都射进去……”刚刚被掌掴过的屁股已经泛上了一层红色，同时下面还有白色的液体不停地流出来。这太过分了，蝙蝠侠从来没有承受过这样的侮辱，他用尽全力想要挣脱这个强奸犯的控制，却无能为力。

“放开我，你会后悔的，我会打断你身上的每一根骨头！”蝙蝠侠用他最粗哑的声音咆哮着，只可惜他现在的姿势看起来一点威胁都没有，反而在昏暗而安静的环境中更加催生了情欲，当然还有施暴者的施暴欲。

“你看看你自己，你想怎样让我后悔？”记者将手指伸进了刚刚被蹂躏不久的穴口中，食指仅仅轻轻一刮就带出了一丝黏糊糊的液体，这不仅仅是射进去的精液，恐怕还有蝙蝠侠自己分泌的液体。他抬起头，直视着蝙蝠侠的眼睛，将沾满黏糊糊情欲液体的手指抹到了蝙蝠侠的胸口上。“看看你自己流了多少水。”

蝙蝠侠的眼神强行对上了那个施暴者，这个时候他才发现，他自己几乎已经一丝不挂，而那个记者却还是衣冠整齐，只有他一个人看起来狼狈不堪。这个时候那个记者将自己的性器掏了出来，这让蝙蝠侠睁大了眼睛：如果让这个大东西捅进自己的身体里，恐怕他这个夜晚就只能躺在这个小巷中了。他拼了命的挣扎，想要将自己的双腿合拢起来，把那个红肿着的，诱人的穴口藏起来。然而有些秘密一旦暴露，就再也不可能收回了。他刚刚把双腿合拢起来，就被克拉克慢慢地掰开了——他的动作很慢，却拥有不可抗拒的力量，这让蝙蝠侠几乎陷入了绝望，他知道在这样绝对的力量悬殊下，对方想要强奸自己，他就只有被打开双腿狠狠侵犯直到对方射出最后一滴精液为止。他做不了任何反抗，唯一的能做的就是在这根大家伙的操弄下哭叫呻吟，请求对方不要将自己操死在这个阴暗的小巷中。

双腿一点点被掰开的动作逐渐让蝙蝠侠失去了抵抗的力气，而顶在他穴口的那根阴茎是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。克拉克的衬衫皱巴巴的，却比蝙蝠侠的情况好了太多，他用阴茎的顶端在蝙蝠侠的穴口浅浅地戳刺着，每一次浅浅的没入，都可以带出一条银丝。

这样的动作让蝙蝠侠更为羞耻和难堪，哪怕他马上就要遭到凌辱和侵犯，他也不愿意承认自己竟然现在迫不及待地想要将那根大家伙吸进身体里去。他想起他的超人，他的超人从来都是温柔对待他的那一个人，他能够给自己最多的温暖和最得体的体贴，每一次和超人的结合，他仿佛都能从对方的眼睛里看见最美丽的那一片星空，看见地球上最美丽的海洋。然而他现在却不得不被另外一个人粗暴地压在哥谭的地面上，紧接着就会使狂风骤雨般的侵犯。

“你这里在吸着我……蝙蝠侠我从来没想到你下面居然是那么的淫荡……你看，它在欢迎我的进入呢。”克拉克刚刚说完这句话，就用力将一整根阴茎都顶了进去。由于超人留下的液体与充分扩张，克拉克觉得自己好像埋进了一块温热的液体黄油之中。而就在自己被填满的一瞬间，蝙蝠侠睁大了眼睛——他的阴茎挺得老高，透明的液体不断地从前端渗出。虽然有过非常充分的润滑和扩张，猛然吞进这么一个高热的大家伙，哪怕是蝙蝠侠都有些吃不消了。

克拉克几乎没有给他任何喘息的机会，毕竟他是一个强奸犯。他开始大开大合地操干起蝙蝠侠，右手在地上把披风按平，确保蝙蝠侠整个人都待在了黑色的披风上。黑色更能衬托出他的诱人之处。“看看你自己，蝙蝠侠，我甚至都不用帮你润滑。”不用克拉克说，蝙蝠侠也能感受得到，自己的肠道是多么顺利地就接受了身上那个人的侵犯，就像是迎接一位老搭档一样，没有任何的阻碍。

他感受着那根火热的肉棒在自己的身体中进出，每一次顶入都狠狠地顶到蝙蝠侠的前列腺上，阴茎上的青筋摩擦着肠肉内壁，在爆炸般的快感中又夹杂着一点点火辣辣的疼痛，蝙蝠侠想尽一切办法咬紧牙关，却怎么也抑制不住自己的快感。他的阴茎挺立着，由于没有受到刺激已经涨得发红。他想要自己伸手去抚慰自己，却无法挣扎开那个用克拉克领带绑成的结。

“不要太早，咱们的时间还有很多呢。”克拉克刚说完这句话，就就着插入的姿势将蝙蝠侠翻了个面，从后面操了进去。由于身体迅速的旋转，阴茎在蝙蝠侠的肠道中狠狠地摩擦了一圈，蝙蝠侠呜咽了一声，就在猛烈的刺激之下射了出来。他达到的是前列腺高潮，因此他的精液并不是迅速的射了出来，而是滴滴答答顺着茎身流了下来。高潮的时间漫长得令人痛苦，克拉克解开绑在蝙蝠侠双手处的领带，让他的四肢接触地面。而就在蝙蝠侠用虚软的四肢苦苦支撑着自己躯体的时候，他的头罩突然被掀开。那个人很显然知道怎样拿下来他的头罩。

“布鲁斯韦恩？我早就应该猜到是你的。”克拉克看着面前人被汗水浸透了的头发，可怜兮兮地垂在脸颊两边，伸手怜爱地拨弄了一下，“在哥谭，除了布鲁西还有谁能够搞来这么多昂贵的小玩具，又有谁能够这么放浪而诱人呢，你说是不是，蝙蝠侠，或者是韦恩先生？”

身份被人揭穿的危机感几乎让蝙蝠侠停止了呼吸，但是哪怕他又一万个后备计划，很显然也不会包括屁股里含着一根阴茎的情况。这个时候他感觉到自己后背上覆上一个温热的躯体。看来那个记者已经把衣服脱了下来。然而这个姿势也让阴茎更好地深入了自己。“谁能想到哥谭市的黑暗骑士，就是哥谭市的那个光明骑士呢？又有谁能够想到，他们现在正在做什么……”克拉克凑近他的耳边，在蝙蝠侠的耳朵旁边轻轻地说，那喷出的热气让蝙蝠侠全身颤抖。他羞耻地发现，自己已经又硬了起来。这就是人类最顶级的身体，当然也会有人类最顶级的耐力和持久力。

克拉克再次拍了他的屁股一下，用一只手将他的腰部向下压，然后用力从上到下操了进去。“啊！不，不行……”蝙蝠侠抗拒着，然而只这一下他就已经失去了反抗能力，然而在这之后身后的人却不再用那样的力气，只是在他身体较浅处的位置轻轻摩擦。克拉克满意地看到，蝙蝠侠在这样的攻势下扭动腰身，几乎正在主动吞下自己的阴茎。他向前倾，亲了亲蝙蝠侠的鬓角，然后在蝙蝠侠没有反应过来的时候再次用力插进了肠道中。他感受到身下的躯体剧烈地颤抖着，几乎被剧烈的快感冲昏了头，他的四肢再也无法支撑自己的体重，终于虚软无力地倒了下去。

然而克拉克却将他捞了起来，直接抵在了墙上，开始了新一轮的抽送。蝙蝠侠的脚趾由于快感全都蜷缩到了一起。他的腿无力地缠在克拉克的腰上，随着操弄不断地上下摆动。蝙蝠侠的阴茎在两个人的腹肌之间来回摩擦着，而这样的快感就如同羽毛一样，轻骚着布鲁斯的神经。

他闷哼了两声，身后冰冷粗糙的墙面接触着他光裸的后背，然而这一点疼痛算不了什么。正当他这么想的时候 ，一个温热的手掌托起他的后背 ，而这样的姿势也让蝙蝠侠几乎整个人都陷进了记者的怀抱。记者凑过去，吮吸着布鲁斯的嘴唇，舌头舔过布鲁斯口腔中的每一寸，就像是要把自己的感情全部都渡过去一样。布鲁斯环抱住克拉克的身体，将自己全部交给了对方。克拉克吻过他的嘴唇，他的下巴，一路吮吸着他的脖颈和锁骨，最终折回来轻轻地吻了吻他的额头。

“继续。”蝙蝠侠轻声喘息着，用脸颊蹭了蹭克拉克的头发。克拉克更紧地抱住他，阴茎在布鲁斯的穴道中继续抽送着。和他下半身粗暴动作对比的是，克拉克天蓝色的眼睛中只有蝙蝠侠巧克力色的眼睛，和深棕色的头发。他把每一瞬间的布鲁斯都装进了眼睛里，放进了这个地球上最美丽的一片海洋中。

克拉克伸手，撸动着布鲁斯的阴茎，而自己的动作也快了起来。布鲁斯随着他的动作轻轻喘息着，是不是叫着他的名字：“克拉克，克拉克……”

“我在这里，布鲁斯，我一直在这里。”

布鲁斯感觉一股暖流击中了他，他的全身几乎都融化了，只有两个人连接的地方还存在着。克拉克刚刚说完那句话，他便条件反射地收缩了一下肠道——很久没有人对他做出这样的誓言。而克拉克在折腾着布鲁斯高潮了一次之后，自己终于也达到了顶峰。他射进了布鲁斯的肠道中，为布鲁斯身体里湿漉漉的粘稠液体又加了一个料。

“克拉克，克拉克——”布鲁斯高声叫着侵犯者的名字，也射了出来，弄脏了他们两个人的腹部。

他们互相依靠着，喘着粗气享受高潮之后的温存。最后布鲁斯先开的口：“真是糟糕的演技，演到一半没有了，你除了那几句下三滥的脏话还会些什么。”

“是你提出要这么玩的，布鲁斯，我只是尽我最大的能力配合。”

布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，推开克拉克，想要将自己从克拉克的阴茎上拾起来，结果却双腿一软被克拉克抱了个满怀：“你扮演的角色可不应该这么照顾我，你完全不用把手垫在我背后——明明是你的指关节咯得我更疼。”

“还不是怕你难受，”克拉克把布鲁斯用披风裹起来，“我带你回去。”

布鲁斯倚在他的怀里，突然抬起头亲了一下克拉克的唇角：“你还记得今天是什么日子吗？”

克拉克笑了。他把额头抵在了布鲁斯的额头上，直视着他的眼睛。

“当然。纪念日快乐，我的最佳搭档。”

END


End file.
